Photovoltaic devices can produce electrical current in response to excitation of an active component of the device. Excitation can be stimulated by illuminating the device with an appropriate wavelength of light, while applying a voltage across the device. The absorptive component can be a polymer, such as a conjugated organic polymer or a polymer containing absorptive moieties or layers of organic molecules. The wavelength response profile, and other physical characteristics of the device, can be altered by the electronic structure (e.g., energy gaps) of the materials used.